demon_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren
|status = Alive|date of birth = February 15th , 1994|age = 23|gender = Male|home = Earth|occupation = *College Student *Allegiant to Heaven|voiced by = Unknown|seasons = One|first appearance = |image =Maxresdefault-1.jpg |affiliation = *Liola *Cassiel *Rush |image if tabber = |-| Usual state= |-| With wings= }} Soren is a college student, and the protagonist of Demon Rush. He is one of the few humans aware of the cataclysmic war between Heaven and the forces of Hell. Background Before battling the demon army in the war between Heaven and Hell, Soren was a normal human. He worked a job that he did not like, and used a bicycle to get from place to place. One day, he saw Cassiel fighting multiple demons, destroying them with ease until Algolga arrived. They had a cataclysmic fight, in which the angel was forced to give Soren his sword. After receiving the weapon, Soren gains powers similar to the angels', and is capable of defeating demons. Role in Anime War In Anime War, Soren arrives to confront God of Destruction Sebas, who has Trunks, Natsu and Ichigo on the ropes. After accessing his battle form, he slices off Sebas's left arm and uses the Destroyer's blood to seal off Sebas's ki siphoning technique with Righteous Devouring. Soren then restores the three heroes' energy and grants them some of his own, telling them his name before flying off to assist Vegeta. Soren engages in combat with Demigra, who has siphoned off much of Vegeta's divine energy and displays a slight advantage over the angel, who notes the results of Demigra's absorption. When it seems like Demigra is about to win, Vegeta (who has disdained the use of his divine form in favor of Super Saiyan 3) charges forward to deal a hard blow to the Demon God's face, giving Soren the opening he needs to slice through Demigra's stomach and use Righteous Devouring once more to deprive him of his stolen god energy. Soren departs again, this time to assist Gohan and Piccolo in their fight against Mare, who attacks him with a powerful mouth energy wave, which Soren deflects with Divine Armor: Celestial Reflection. After taking advantage of Piccolo's trap, Soren slashes Mare's tail off and uses Righteous Devouring to take away Mare's aggregated energy, leaving him vulnerable to Piccolo's subsequent assault. Soren tries to attack Zarama from behind in the midst of the Destroyer's fight with Goku, Saitama, Beerus and Whis, but is easily knocked out of his battle form, barely saved from Zarama's double axe handle by Vegeta. Personality Soren is a very cool and calm person. He is not very talkative, and has a courageous, but dark-shaded nature and personality, which is most likely the result of witnessing the death of his girlfriend. He is also confident, which is evident from the fact that he quickly runs to a big crowd of demons, having no doubt that he'll emerge as the victor. Physical Appearance Soren is a young man with a slightly tan skin tone, turquoise eyes, and flat reddish-brownish colored hair. His bangs hang about an inch below his eyes. His main outfit consists of a black undershirt that is covered by a black leather coat. He wears a cross-shaped necklace,and carries an angelic sword on his back. His sword has a brown hilt, and a dark blue colored blade with white engravings along it. Powers and Abilities * Human/Angelic hybrid-esque physiology ''power'' ** Soren was granted immense powers after he was given the angelic sword by Cassiel. ** Angelic Grace: After witnessing Cassiel's defeat, Soren was given powers similar to that of an angel, being able to sprout wings and fight demons with power similar to the angels. It is currently unknown whether Cassiel explicitly gave Soren this power, or if it comes from Soren's weapon. ** Angelic swordsmanship After witnessing Cassiel's defeat, said angel proceeded to give Soren his sword, which tremendously shrunk in size. Soren is able to use this weapon to overpower demons much like how an angel would. It is implied that some of Cassiel's power lies within the sword, as Soren is seen calling it forth in episode 1. ** Soren is the current holder of the "Blades Of Heaven" that was given to him by Cassiel ** Righteous Devouring: By infusing the blood of a target into his sword, Soren can seal away their technique. Family }} ---- Notes: *Solid lines denote parent-child blood relationships and brother-brother relationships *Dashed lines denote marriage relationships that result in offspring * denotes the deceased *Soren and his girlfriend might have not been married. Images Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Special Humans Category:Humans Demons